


Tattoos and Memories

by Enjolrataire



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Enjolrataire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Memories

Jehan was a blank canvas. That was the thing about him. He didn't have any tattoos or piercings. He never wrote on himself. He didn't alter the pale, moon-bathed skin that never bore a single blemish. Jehan didn't have any tattoos, or at least not that anyone knew about. 

Courfeyrac had soon come to find out that Jehan /did/ have tattoos. Multiple. Almost all of them were flowers, and most were inked into his thighs. 

The largest and most admirable was the very closely-detailed amaryllis on the side of his left thigh. 

"Memories," Jehan had smiled as he dragged Courfeyrac's fingers lightly across his skin. 

On their first date, Courfeyrac, knowing Jehan loved flowers, bought him a bouquet of the prettiest flowers he could find. In this case, it was amaryllises. 

Courfeyrac soon realised that Jehan was allergic to said flowers. Apologising profusely, he placed the flowers in a nearby garden and promised to never get him amaryllises again. Jehan insisted that he never bought him flowers picked to die, but flowers he could plant and grow. Courfeyrac had eagerly agreed, desperate for his mistake to be overlooked. 

Inscribed just below his left hip bone was a curvy, 'May I?' 

Those were the first words that Courfeyrac had ever said to Jehan. 

Courfeyrac, being the flirt he was, had snaked his way around the chair that sat besides Jehan and tipped it back lightly, promoting a flirtatious, "may I?"

Jehan only blushed and muttered a quiet, "Yes, of course." 

To this day Jehan is still unsure of whether Courfeyrac was very drunk or very confident. He had taken straight to lightly curling strands of Jehan's hair around his finger and complimenting his petite figure. 

Jehan grabbed Courfeyrac's fingers, pulling them from his skin. "Courf?"

Courfeyrac lifted his eyes to Jehan's. "Yes?" 

"Were you drunk?"

He smiled lightly. "No, just courageous. You were by far the prettiest boy I had ever laid my eyes on."

Jehan smiled again, allowing Courfeyrac's eyes to fall back on his legs. 

"This one?"

A vine with an arrangement of flowers circled the inside of his right thigh.

"Our flowers. They correspond to our birth months."

Courfeyrac traced his fingers lightly over Jehan's inner thigh. "And this?"

"Us."

Two hearts were merged together with their anniversary date stretched across them. 

"And what are you going to do when we get a new date?"

"I'll just get another tattoo," he smiled. 

"Why am I the only one who knows about these?"

Jehan sat on the bed, bringing Courfeyrac to sit besides him. "You're the only one who needs to know. These don't mean anything to them. They mean something to me. To us."

Courfeyrac smiled and kissed Jehan on the tip of his nose. "Just us, then, mon chère." 

Milestones. His tattoos were milestones. The collection would grow over time, but that didn't bother Courfeyrac. Inked or not, Jehan was his and he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tattooed Jehan is the best Jehan.


End file.
